Unfortunate Revelation
Where: Silent Path heading toward the Temple of the Guardians While one might think the streets would be less active at this time of the evening, at least the 'lower quarter' is still bustling - though the individuals still out and about are the less respectable kind. Mireya doesn't seem to be fazed at all by them, though someone really observant would pick up on the tension in her posture easing somewhat as the pair of you pass the square and head down the silent path toward the temple. "I can't say i'm the most religious of folks, but I do find a measure of peace when I walk this path." Victorious nods, "I think many take comfort in the temple, even if they are not the most pious. It can be a refuge." He is nonchalant as he says this, without any obvious emotional attachment to the concept. He walks alongside Mireya as they approach the temple grounds, " Despite the fact that you're walking with attractive and charming company, you notice the fact that the pair of you have picked up a 'tail' since just before the square. The individual is trying to be casual, but even Mireya seems to have noticed his presence. Though she tries to disguise the fact that she's noticed, you pick up the slightest change in her gait, as if she's preparing - attempting subtly - for an ambush. Victorious takes an opportunity to fool their pursuer into believing them oblivious. He steps in and puts an arm around Mireya, his hand resting gently on her hip. Meanwhile his other hand crosses his body to the hilt of the dagger at his belt. Smiling, Vic leans in to speak softly. The tone is light, just in case their "friend" has sharp ears, but his words are deadly serious. "I see we're not the only ones out for a walk. if he moves in, break left, I'll roll right. Flank him." Then, keeping his expression casual, Vic looks up and around, scanning the rooftops just in case there's an ambush afoot. Mireya stiffens at first when you put your arm around her, her 'fighting instincts' not wanting to be hindered in the event she would need to draw. The tension doesn't ease when she hears your words, though she has the forethought to giggle softly, as if you've said something either flirtatious, or amusing. She gives a light push, as if to 'discourage' your 'advances. Victorious "staggers" away when pushed, as if he might be a bit drunk. Which seems highly unlikely to be true, given his complaints of the watery beer. His dagger is in his hand now, put tucked up his sleeve, making himself ready without being obvious about it. He looks towards her, trying to keep their tail in the corner of his eye. Mireya takes the opportunity of distraction to slightly detour the original path the two of you had been walking on, to head toward the temple itself. She's not quite sure she really wants to engage... if she has a choice... with you here. "Really... you'd think you'd have learned already." She purposely says loud enough for the tail to hear... though in this area, she doesn't have to raise her voice too much to be heard. Not many other people are in the area at this time of night, in this quarter. The tail seems to hesitate, but then makes a quick decision to pick up his pace. He's no longer trying to appear casual. Then again, his manner also doesn't appear threatening. Even in the dark, he doesn't appear to be armed, and his gait isn't that of someone stalking for nefarious purposes. Victorious grins and answers flippantly, "Well a man can never succeed where he does not try. Being pretty sure of the answer isn't reason not to ask the question." He glances sideways, as one might do in a brief break in conversation, trying to catch a better look at who is following them without being too obvious about it. But the shift in the man's movements makes Vic drop the pretense and look straight at him. Seeing that you've turned more focused attention on the man following the two of you, Mireya stops and turns, facing the approaching man. She casts a quick glance sideways at you, then back to the 'tail' as he draws closer. You can 'feel' her tension beside you, but she doesn't make a move to reach for the dagger hidden in her boot just yet.. or say anything. As the man gets closer, and now that you're looking directly /at/ him... you'll realize why he seemed familiar. In fact, it's hard not to recognize a man the size of Darrius. Though his size is rather intimidating... which explains Mireya's continued tension/readiness, his visage becoming clearer in the dark should relax you. Victorious relaxes considerably when he recognizes the large man. He smiles, and takes a moment to slip his knife from his sleeve and re sheathe it. The pretense of drunkenness is gone as well, and Vic shakes his head, "You gave us a fright there. Still, if someone's going to follow me through the streets at night, glad it's you." The easy camaraderie in his voice makes it clear he knows the man, and trusts him. Which might be a surprise, given Darrius's imposing appearance. Mireya doesn't immediately relax, still watching the man with a guarded expression. Just because you know him, and trust him, doesn't mean she's ready to trust him... yet. She hooks her thumbs in the belt at the middle of her back, her gaze flitting between the pair. Victorious turns to make a quick introduction, "Mireya, this is Darrius, a man I've known for some years." He doesn't go further into exactly what their relationship is, but looks to Darrius then, "This is Mireya, the performer I'd told you about?" Darrius doesn't exactly smile, but he does give Mireya a nod and a less stern expression as he says, "Evening, miss. Nice to meet you." For a man who looks so rough, his voice is surprisingly soft and well spoken. He looks back to Vic, "I got word of something I thought you'd want to hear sooner, rather than later. Know that dockworker's wife you told me to check in on?" Victorious frowns and nods, "yes... I know the one." He glances at Mireya, suspecting that whatever news it is will involve her as much as him, and says to Darrius, "Go on." The big man shakes his head, "She's a widow now... got word today that her man died in his sleep at the gaol. Peaceful, not a mark on him, they say." Victorious gives a start, "Well that's... convenient for someone. Damn." He looks to Mireya, "The man who attacked you in the bar? I made a deal with him to get him to talk. Told him I'd see that his wife and child were taken care of. Darrius was seeing to that for me." Mireya offers Darrius a smile, though it would only be noticeable to someone who is pretty familiar with her, that it's nothing more than a smile she's practiced to be casual and friendly. She remains quiet, her gaze flitting back and forth between the pair as the two of you share information. When she hears about the widow, her finely sculpted brows raise, and there's a slight tilt of her head when you mention this deal you made. "Hmm.." She slides her thumbs from her belt, her posture relaxing slightly. "Did you get anything from him?" Victorious frowns, "I did, but not much. A vague description of his employer... or rather, the man he'd dealt with, who was clearly working for someone else. And the time and place he was to meet for the rest of his payment... of course, had he gone to that meeting, he'd have found three bruisers waiting for him and we'd likely have found him floating in the river soon after. Someone was clearly intent on silencing him. Which is why his death in my gaol seems suspicious. And implies a traitor in the guard, as well. Mireya frowns, then glances back in Darrius' direction. "But you said, there was no sign of any harm on his body?" Her brow furrows. "No signs of physical damage?" Her brow furrows, the wheels obviously turning in her mind as she considers the situation. Darrius nods, "That's right. the usual wear of being in gaol, but nothing that should've killed a healthy man." Vic breaks in with a nod, "Such things can and do happen... but I find it best never to assume the innocent explanation by default." He looks at Mireya, "It would seem that whoever organized that failed attack is determined not ot have it traced back to them, and ruthlessly so." This time Mireya frowns. "It does seem pretty suspicious." She hesitates for a moment, then glances over at you. "Think I could have the opportunity to look at the body?" Odd, most women... even those used to battle... don't have the inclination to examine a dead body." Victorious raises his eyebrows. That is not a request that he expected. "The obvious question is, "Why?... but yes, it could be arranged." He turns to look more fully at Mireya, "You have some suspicion, something that another would not know to look for?" An expression of some discomfiture settles on Mireya's features. She /really/ doesn't want to explain the "Why", it would mean talking too much about subjects she'd really rather not. "I... guess it's more a matter of wanting to see my attacker... know he's dead." She manages a smile. "If that makes any sense." Victorious nods slowly, but cocks his head, "I suppose... though there would not be much to confront, in this case. I mean, he was a man in hard times, who took a desperate job that he should not have. " He shakes his head, "Whatever enemy you have is still out there." Mireya rolls her shoulders in an attempt at a casual shrug. "It would still make me feel better. At least, a little." The smile grows slightly. Darrius rolls this eyes and shakes his head. Pretty girl making an odd but seemingly reasonable request? He can already tell what the answer will be, well aware of his boss's weaknesses. And of course Vic lives up to expectations. He smiles, "We'll see it done then. A few quiet words with the undertaker and I'm sure it won't be a problem. We should do it first thing in the morning, before the widow comes to claim him."